We Intertwined
by Films By AJ
Summary: The joys of teen pregnancy. First couple of chapters edited... hope the changes are better
1. Crawling Towards the Sun

**Okay, so I've edited the first few chapters, because it's been a while, and I realized I could write much better.**

**Okay, a suckish OC story I know, I'm sorry. Setting is after the 6****th**** book. Sage Black, 17, Sirius Blacks cousin, recruited herself for the Order. Ron and her have met over the summer and hooked up and now she's pregnant (poor girl). She's 3 months pregnant and no one knows yet so… yeah. **

**I don't own Harry Potter: Too bad. So sad. Try to pick up the broken pieces.**

* * *

"I hate my hair," Sage stated as she tried jamming all of her curly brown hair back into a ponytail. She eventually angrily threw her arms down in frustration, her hands fell to the small barely noticable bulge that had replaced her flat stomach in the past three months.

"I think your hair defines you; crazy and unruly," Ron smiled from his bed.

"Oh yeah? Well I think your freckles define you, dopey and all over the place!" Sage came back with, but it wasn't as playful as Ron's comment was, a few seconds passed when she turned back around, "Sorry, I'm hormonal,"

"Don't worry about it, I knew what I was getting into... okay, well I had no IDEA, what I was getting into, and I STILL have no idea what I'm getting into... but I'll manage." Ron said. Sage grinned.

"You know I love that you try, it's so cute." Sage said, as she rested down next to him, he moved closer to her and kissed her for a few moments, Sage broke it and sighed, "It's also really cute, how you still find me attractive." Sage grimaced.

"It's not noticable Sage, really." Ron said.

"Your lying skills aren't as cute, darling." Sage smiled. Ron kissed her again, but it lasted half as long as they were interupted by an incredibly loud and obnoxious knocking.

Ron! Ron! RON!" Fred and George both pounded.

"WHAT?" Ron bellowed back.

"Breakfast!" they both yelled simultaneously.

"5 minutes!" Ron responded, the knocking ceased and silence over swept the two again. Ron sighed, "I swear my family is dysfunctional."

"Well as dysfunctional as they are, you've been putting it off," Sage said seriously staring, but Ron just stared at the floor shamefully, "you have to tell them about the baby."

"Yeah, I know… but… I don't think my parents are really gonna support a teenage pregnancy, they've always preached to us about not making their mistake." Ron said sadly.

"So Bill is a mistake, huh?" Sage asked. Ron laughed

"Oh no, Bill and Charlie weren't the mistakes, Percy however..." Ron trailed off, Sage smacked his shoulder and shook her finger in a scolding way, then he added, "Okay, he was the model student, back when he was faithful to the family. And Fred and George were always the pranksters, but their hearts in the right place. Ginny's the girl and the baby of the family. I'm not quite sure where I fit in... the screw up teenage father, maybe?"

"Stop being mean to yourself. I sure hope the baby doesn't inherit your self esteem." Sage grinned.

"I'm counting on the baby inheriting all of your traits." Ron confessed. Sage narrowed her eyes.

"But I want a red headed bundle of sweetness, with big green eyes and freckles." Sage moped, "Besides, why would you want any traits from my family? All of them are either mentally unstable or unbelievably cruel, sometimes both."

"Well you turned out normal... kind of. I wouldn't call you mentally unstable but you do have a lot of energy." Ron teased.

"So I'm a little hyperactive, whatever, at least I'm not so desperate for my families approval that I'd hide a baby from them for 3 months." Sage raised an eyebrow, Ron rolled his eyes.

"I'm not desperate for my families approval... I would just like them to be at total peace, before I say anything, knowing my mum she'll go nuclear the moment I tell her." Ron said.

"Yeah, well the longer you put it off, the more collateral damage she will cause." Sage said.

"Fine... I'll tell them... soon." Ron said.

"Promise?" Sage asked.

"Promise."

"Promise with sugar?"

"Promise... with sugar." Ron rolled his eyes again.

"Promise with sugar, chocolate frogs, licorice wands, and fluffy marshmellows?" Sage asked.

"Please don't make me say that." Ron pleaded, Sage giggled and threw her arms around him and kissed him again, slightly more deeply. Another knocking came to the door, Ron sighed and rested his forehead against Sage's.

"Yes?" Ron asked. Sage giggled again at his tone.

"Mum says breakfast is done." Ginny's feminine voice sounded, Ron rolled his eyes once more.

"I know, I'll be down in a minute." Ron said.

"Kay." Ginny's footsteps faded, until he was sure she was gone.

"I'll try and tell them about the baby within the next few days, I just have to wait for my oppurtunity." Ron said.

"Make it 3 days or I'll start restricting your freedoms," Sage smiled.

"Punishment worse than death," Ron said.

"Okay, but even if your family disowns you, remember I lovelovelovelovelove you ever so much Ronnykins," Sage kissed him once more.

"Don't call me Ronnykins, you know I hatehatehatehatehate it," Ron said.

"Okay, go down to breakfast I'll join you shortly and probably consume everything." Sage said.

"Not a chance with my brothers, you'll be lucky if you can get a piece of bread when coming down to breakfast this late." Ron stated.

"Trust me I know." Sage grimaced, she'd be lucky if she got a protein shake.

* * *

**Yeah so review, and tell me if you like the changes to Chapter one :)**


	2. City Traffic Puzzle

**Uh oh, Sage lets the pregnancy secret slip.**

"Ron? George used up all the hot water in the bathroom, can I use your shower?" Fred knocked on the door until Ron opened it and nodded, "Thanks Ron."

Fred went inside the Ron's bathroom it was small and crammed but then again they were living in a very small house with the entire order. Fred got in the shower and was relieved to find out the hot water worked. He heard the door open and at first he thought it was Ron, but it was a girls voice.

"Ron, I've given you 10 days, you still haven't said a word to your family, I'm pretty pissed okay?" Sage ranted. Fred grew curious so he got quiet. Sage pulled out a toothbrush from Ron's drawer and started brushing her teeth, "Fine ignore me, but I do not want this baby to be born without its family knowing,"

For a second Fred thought the water had gone cold because he heard the word baby and completely froze. Sage swished the water around in her mouth and spit it out.

"We'll talk about it later babe, I'm running late, I love you," Sage said. Fred grabbed a towel and apparated out.

"GEORGE!" Fred yelled. George was experimenting with some potions and he jumped causing an explosion.

"What!" he yelled.

"Ron got Sage pregnant!" Fred yelled.

"Ron got Sage pregnant?!" George repeated in disbelief.

"Ron what?" Ginny, who was passing by in the hall, had become bug eyed.

"You! In here! Close the door!" Fred yelled. Ginny came in and closed the door behind her.

"Are you sure?" George asked.

"Yes! Sage told me! Well not me, she thought I was Ron, apparently Ron doesn't want to tell us for some reason,"

"Lets go kill him," George said. Fred nodded and they both started to apparate when Ginny pinched the both of them.

"Hey! You wonder why he didn't tell us yet? Gee maybe he thought you'd have a reaction sort of like this?" Ginny reasoned.

"I didn't even think he got to third base, he got a girl pregnant Ginny!" Fred yelled.

"Well maybe the problem is, me and Ron are both the youngest in the family, and all of you older ones, look down on us, if he came out and told you his girlfriend was pregnant do you have any idea how harshly he's gonna be judged?" Ginny lectured.

"No, Ginny we have no idea…" Fred said sarcastically.

"We only run a joke shop…"

"Always brought home the worst grades…"

"Pulled pranks at school…"

"Okay! You get it, just give him a break, take it _**easy**_on him," Ginny ruled.

"Okay Master Ginny, we will try our best," George said a bit calmer.

Since when do we listen to little sisters? Next chapter would be my reaction if my little brother got a girl pregnant.

**If you review you're my new best friend **


	3. Wine Red

**Yeah I have procrastination problem, thanks for the people who did review though, and dude, the actor who played Snape in Harry Potter was in Sweeney Todd! I was praying to God they wouldn't make him sing… they did.**

Ron was spread out on his bed, his face buried in a pillow, the click was shining 2:00. Sage opened the door silently, and sat at the foot of his bed, she had opened a bag of Skittles. She popped them into her mouth, but for every grape flavored one she found she threw it at the back of Ron's head. After the 4th one hit the back of his neck he rubbed it and groaned. He turned around and Sage waved in the dark.

"Well hello there," Sage said smirking. Ron looked over at his clock and then ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's two in the morning," he stated.

"I'm helping you practice waking up to go comfort a screaming child." Sage said as she popped some more Skittles into her mouth.

"You're not a screaming child," Ron said.

"Tell me you haven't told your parents yet and I may just turn into one," Sage smiled.

"Can't I just tell them when the time's right?" Ron yawned loudly.

"Unfortunately for you, the right time isn't when I'm in labor." Sage told him.

"Well they wouldn't be able to do anything about it, now would they?" Ron asked. Sage rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to argue some more, when a desperate knocking came to the door.

"It's two in the morning!" Ron shouted to his door. Fred and George apparated into the room. Fred looked around wildly and then caught sight of Sage.

"You! Good! Stay!" he said very incoherently.

"Have you been drinking?" Ron asked they were both very shaky and anxious.

"Ron! Okay, so, we need to do a question and ask you something," Fred said.

"Right, and…if your honest with us, we'll totally believe you." George said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Are you two having a baby?" Fred asked. Ron and Sage both looked at each other and then back to them.

"Well, we…" Ron started.

"Liar!" Fred accused loudly.

"How the bloody hell did you find out?" Ron asked.

"We have our sources, but why did you didn't tell us?" George slurred.

"This is our nephew! Or our niece… OR our nephew!" Fred pointed at Ron.

"How dare you," George shook his head.

"Did you tell mum and dad?" Ron asked nervously. Fred and George both looked at each other then back to Ron.

"How evil do you think we are?" They asked together.

"Alright…" Ron said and relaxed.

"Ginny may have found out." George said quietly. Ron shot back up his eyes were wide.

"Ginny what?" Ron asked.

"Hey, she…found out…heard us… we didn't tell her." Fred said looking down at the floor. Ron hit a pillow and looked down in frustration. Sage who had been mostly silent put her hands on his shoulder and massaged them a little. Fred and George both shifted uncomfortably. Ron looked up at their faces and sighed.

"You gonna tell mum and dad?" George asked. Ron was silent and looked down again.

"When the time's right," Sage smirked at Ron and he smiled.

**A review is a powerful thing, makes me want to continue.**


	4. Momentum

Okay, I got an inspiration to work on this

**Mother's Day really brings out the worst in me, this was basically how me and my mom fought yesterday, so I used this story to vent.**

"I would rather stick a pen in my eyes and be blinded for the rest of my life than EVER see you again!" Sage shouted. Ron rubbed his knuckles into his eyes, the fighting had been going on for 10 minutes and it already felt like an eternity. This kind of thing happened when she saw her family. It was supposed to be a good day, Ron was taking Sage for her 5 month checkup. She had been in a good mood lately, probably because she was excited to learn the sex of the baby. They decided to stop at a nice café and warm themselves with coffee, when it happened. Sage turned and the next table over was her mother.

"You know Sage, you weren't exactly first prize when it came to daughters! You talk too much, you're short tempered, and you never accept any help from anyone. You're like a 4 year old child that never grew up!" Sage's mother shot, Ron flinched knowing the tidal wave of anger that was going to come from Sage.

"Oh! I'm the child? At least I don't take off and leave my responsibilities on other people! You're selfish! That's why you're a terrible mother, you focus on yourself and you never cared about anyone. And in 4 months, I will be a better mother than you were in every aspect! Do you wanna know why? Because I'm not going to blame all my problems in life on my kid!" Sage shouted. She had definitely got the attention of the tiny little muggle coffee shop, everyone was staring. Ron was looking so deeply into his coffee mug; if his face was any lower his nose would touch the brown liquid. He had given up trying to hold Sage back. It was better she let out all her anger now, rather than lash out at him later.

"Why am I not surprised you're pregnant? Most likely someone told you not to do it, so you decided to go out and spite them, you are such a hateful little brat! You know what? I'm leaving, because seeing you is like pulling off a band aid, I need to get it over with fast or you only bring me more pain!" she retorted as she put her coffee in a travel mug and moved to get out of her seat.

"Fine! Leave, it's the only thing you're good at!" Sage yelled as she walked away. She yelled in frustration and then put her elbows on the table and sulked slightly. Ron put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close for a hug.

"I'm sorry…" he said.

"No, no, no, don't worry about it, she's not ruining today, it's gonna be awesome. Because if it's a girl I can stop you from naming our son _Declan_." Sage said.

"There's nothing wrong with the name Declan… now there is something wrong with the name _Raphael_." Ron said as they fell back into their name debate. One of the things Ron loved about Sage was the fact she didn't dwell on things, when she wanted to forget something it was usually forgotten.

"Raphael is a strong, artistic name. Declan is the name of the kid that gets beat up by Raphael." Sage said.

"Okay so you want our kid to be a playground bully?" Ron asked amused.

"Hmmm, well it's a lose lose situation, if he's a bully, then I gotta deal with going to his teacher, but if he's Declan, then he grows up with issues and ends up one of those creepy guys with the greased back hair who ends up a child predator." Sage said as she stirred her latte.

"You have some twisted logic…" Ron said.

"Shut up Mr. My logic consists of: Peanut butter and jalapeños won't taste weird together if you have a really bad cheese to counter act them," Sage said.

"I didn't actually try it…" Ron defended himself.

"No but you did tell Fred it was a grilled cheese and he tried it…" Sage said.

"It didn't stay down long enough to even consider it_ trying_ the sandwich." Ron explained.

"Whatever you say… what were we talking about?" Sage tried recalling as she pulled out her chair to start leaving.

"Ultrasound, boy or girl…" Ron said.

"Oh yeah, well let's go, I want to find out if my baby is a Raphael or an Angela." Sage said.

* * *

"You said your only 5 months along in your pregnancy?" the doctor asked, as she rubbed the blue jelly like substance on her stomach.

"Um… yeah, why is that weird?" Sage asked.

"Well, usually women don't weigh as much as you do on their fifth month," the doctor said. Sage lowered an eyebrow.

"So, I'm basically a blimp… thank you I was actually wondering why I gained 17 pounds after four months now I know it's because I'm just a total fat ass." Sage smirked.

"No, no, I never said that!" the doctor panicked with apology.

"Sure you didn't," Sage turned to Ron, "Do you understand why I haven't seen a doctor in 5 months? They call me fat."

"Sage you're not fat, you used to be smaller than Ginny, and she's like a year younger than you." Ron insisted.

"Used to be… key phrase," Sage pointed out.

"Excuse me Miss Black, did I hear you say you haven't been to a doctor in 5 months?" the doctor asked. Sage turned her attention back to the doctor.

"Yeah, not since I found out." Sage said.

"Well, you should be going in for monthly check ups, someone would have caught this much earlier…" the doctor said.

"What do you mean is it a boy or girl?" Sage asked.

"Well it appears you're going to have a boy _and_ a girl," the doctor said smiling. Ron and Sage's faces both fell into a scared and shocked emotion.

"Like a hermaphrodite?" Sage asked.

"No, no, that's not what I was saying at all…" the doctor said, Ron and Sage both breathed sighs of relief.

"Oh…okay for a minute there…" Sage said as she sighed.

"You're having twins, it looks like a little boy and a little girl," the doctor said. Their faces fell again, "It's the father's gene decides twins; do you have any twins on your side of the family Mr. Weasly?"

**Awe yeah man, me and my plot twists. **


	5. Echo

Sweet dude.

**Here we go.**

"Twins!" Sage crashed on Ron's bed.

"Twins…" Ron repeated quietly in disbelief.

"Do you understand the chain of events that will follow because of this? They've inherited our genes! Raphael will go out and get a girl pregnant when he turns 16, and Angela will go and get pregnant around the same age. This means we'll have 2 grandchildren by the time we hit 32. Better yet, both our kids will have twins too! So we'll have 4 grandchildren when we turn 32, and then 16 years later, our grandchildren we'll all have twins! And then we'll have 8 great grandchildren by the time were 48!" Sage ranted, but Ron grabbed her arm to try and calm her down.

"We aren't 48… we're 16, so come back to present time with me." Ron said.

"I don't like the present time…I'm pregnant with two little kids kicking and biting my organs, and we have two soon-to-be grandparents that don't have a clue, and…and I've been reading parenting books!" Sage started ranting.

"Parenting books?" Ron repeated shortly with some humor in his voice.

"Yes Ron, parenting books, okay, I read that teenage mothers often have a higher risk at getting postpartum depression, and with my families mental issues what if I get postpartum psychosis? If I start hearing voices will you lock me up so I won't drown our babies?" Sage pleaded with him.

"You can't even kill a spider…" Ron said.

"Well you try killing a spider! When they look up at you with those 8 innocent eyes, they're just so cute…" Sage reasoned.

"Babies are cute too," Ron said.

"Babies scream, spider's don't scream or whine," Sage argued.

"Babies giggle…and they're cute…" Ron was trying to think of all the good qualities of having a baby.

"Spiders tickle you, they love you, and they protect you from other bugs, much cuter than babies," Sage explained.

"Sage, do you hear yourself right now?" Ron asked.

"Yes I do… can we get a tarantula?" Sage asked.

"No we can't, we're having twins… luxuries are going to have to wait for like… 18 years." Ron answered quickly.

"You're only saying that because you hate spiders, but you know what; I hate kids! So we are buying a tarantula!" Sage argued. Fred and George apparated in on that note.

"You're buying a tarantula? Can you even afford diapers?" Fred asked.

"I don't think we'll be able to afford food anymore! And it's your fault!" Sage pointed at the twins.

"Us?" George chuckled.

"What'd we do?" Fred asked.

"We're having twins…" Sage said miserably. Fred and George both grew happy and excited.

"Twins? Really?" Fred said in disbelief.

"Like us? Two tiny little twins running around?" George smiled.

"Wicked…" they both said at the same time.

"I really hope they don't finish each other sentences like you two, because it really creeps me out." Sage said.

"Your just jealous," Fred flipped what little hair he had in a dramatic fashion.

"Incredibly jealous, what do you two want?" Ron asked.

"We were just coming to find out if we get a nephew or a niece, Ginny's also trying to hunt you down to find out as well." George said.

"Well, you're gonna have a nephew and a niece, their fraternal." Ron said.

"Fraternal? That takes all the fun out of being twins; they can't impersonate each other and then make you feel guilty for not noticing." Fred said.

"I'm happy, I can barely tell you two apart, it's like trying to differ Pepsi from Coca Cola." Sage said.


End file.
